Classic
Classic Mode refers to the two Fields of Justice, Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. This category was added upon the release of Dominion. Each map has its own unique mechanics and playstyles. Gameplay On both Classic maps, the primary goal is to destroy the enemy Nexus. Defending each Nexus are several turrets and inhibitors; each structure must be destroyed in sequence (one cannot skip straight to the Nexus). There are many ways to destroy turrets: making use of the automatic minions to take the brunt of the turret's fire or focusing it with several teamates while a tank draws aggro are a few of the many methods of destroying turrets while minimizing casualties. After the turrets have been destroyed, the inhibitors defend the Nexus. They do not attack but are a vital part of winning. Destroying them will allow their respective lane to spawn super minions, powerful beings that can crush ordinary minions and even champios with ease. Features * Summoner's Rift - A Field that draws inspiration from the Defense of the Ancients: Allstars (often shortened to DotA) version of the map, with several tweaked features and mechanics. The game consists of five summoners on each team, who are pitted against each other in an attempt to destroy the enemy Nexus and win. The general time it takes to complete a game ranges from 35–50 minutes. Summoner's Rift Features * Three lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness, the toughest of which provide buffs and/or gold for your whole team. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. * Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, a Nexus, two turrets to defend the nexus, and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. Noticable differences with DotA * The side lanes do not have varying lengths: they are uniform in length. The turret placement is also exactly equal. * The secret shop does not exist in Summoner's Rift. * Leaving will not grant allies control of your champion. * Roshan (a legendary neutral creep from DotA) is replaced by two different legendary creeps on opposite sides of the map: and . * Removal of the Deny function. * Brush scattered around the map - small pockets of instant stealth that can be used for hiding, running and confusing opponents. * Dying in Summoner's Rift does not tax gold or experience. * The many shops have become merged into one, with a simple layout and recommended items for beginners. * Minions cannot be pulled very far from their lane: After a short distance, they return to their lane. * You cannot buyback (instant revival at the cost of gold). * Additional buildings removed: only the turrets, Nexus, and inhibitors (or barracks) remain. Twisted Treeline The Twisted Treeline is a 3v3 Field of Justice that is geared towards quicker gameplay as opposed to that of Summoner's Rift. The general time for games on this map is 20–35 minutes. The map features a smaller field, with only two lanes and one legendary creep known as Vilemaw. Features * Two lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness, the toughest of which provide buffs and gold for your whole team. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, a Nexus and one turret to defend the nexus. Media Music= ;Related Music Draft Mode - Old Champion Select Music| Blind Pick - Old Champion Select Music| Draft Mode - Champion Select Music| Summoner's Rift (New) Theme| Twisted Treeline (New) Theme| cs:Classic es:Clásico zh:Classic Category:Game modes